The knowing it was you
by Adelia Snape
Summary: The Goblet of Fire part of it Where Harry rescues Adelia from the black lake


The knowing it was you!

The winter had started and we all crammed for the finals, I would help Harry study for them. Once In a while I would visit dad in his class room and walk to lunch with him. It was shortly after the dance. I would talk to dad about what our Christmas would be like together with Yue and everything. But I would be there on break till Christmas eve and I would spend Christmas with Harry , Ron and the Wesleys .Every night I would help him grade and keep him company for a little bit before I headed off to bed. The headmaster thought it was sweet of me to be that way so he gave me permission. We talked about the finals as well. I've been doing better , One day I was sitting in the courtyard yes it was snowing. I had my sketch book out and Harry was in the library with Herminie and Ron.

I didn't want to bother them with them getting Harry ready for the next Challenge. I sat there drawing in the snow when I heard someone right by me. It was Yue.

"Hi Yue, whats up."I said not looking up from focusing my drawing of A winter at Hogwarts pics.

"Are you gonna spend Christmas with Dad and I?"She asked.

"Yes I was thinking about spending up till Christmas eve with you guys and then spend Christmas with the Wesleys and Harry, then come back for the week."I replied finally looking up at Yue.

"Ok then I have to go study for the final exam."Yue said getting up.

"Ok I have to go and visit my class head professor McGonagall." I said getting up as well and putting my sketch book into my bag.

I walked over to Professor McGonagall office. And I saw Herminie and Cho, and Fleurs little sister standing there. I was like ok whats going on.

I began asking, "You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes as a matter of fact you three girls may go I would like to speak with Adelia in private." Said Professor McGonagall. Herminie was the last to leave she looked at me and then she left with a smile on her face. I was like what is the smiling about. The door closed and I stood there with my bag on my shoulder.

"Is something wrong Professor." I said sitting down

"No your gonna be part of the next challenge as a matter of fact , your gonna be under water and The person to rescue you is Harry. " she said.

"Does my father approve of this at all?" I asked.

"Adelia, He doesn't approve to put you in danger and Harry would rescue you, which he doesn't approve, but we have no other choice." She said again.

"I see, so whats the plan?" I continued. Just then my father came in with Dumbledore.

"Ah I see Miss. Snape learned about her task in tomorrows task." Said Dumbledore.

"Yes professor, And I am willing to do it."I exclaimed.

"Adelia?" Father said with a little bit of a shock.

"Dad I'll be fine don't worry, you'll be there to make sure I'm ok right." I exclaimed.

"Of course, I wouldn't let you be in danger." He said.

"It's a dangerous task but I know you'll be rescued, Harry loves you." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Yes, what is it I need to do Professor?" I asked.

"You will be unconisous underwater for at least an hour , you'll take some type of kelp. Part of this challenge is very hard because this will be in the black lake." Answered Professor McGonagall.

I was told to be up bright and early in the morning. I was told to I was to be off. My father looked at me with disappointment as I brushed passed by him and walked down the hall. I step through Gryffifondor portrait. Harry saw me walking quickly to the girl's dorm area. He tried to call my name but I couldn't tell him. I was stressed out because of it. I was worried something might go wrong .But I also knew he would be there to rescue me. I layed on my bed reading a book when Herminie came in after dinner and sat on her bed across from mine.

"Are you ok; Harry was worried since you didn't show up for supper?" She asked.

I looked up from my book and sat up and I looked out at the sky it was a full moon. I answered, "I am just a little concerned about it tomorrow what if things go wrong."

She didn't smile and she repieled," If you believe in him and yourself, everything will go right." I got up and walked out of the room in my Pjs and went down into the main dorm area nobody was there but Harry, he was sitting down by the fire looking at a pics of us from over the summer. I sat down next to him and layed my head on his shoulder; He smiled at me and put his head on my head.

"Harry, you gonna be ok?" I said.

"Yeah I think I be just fine with you by my side." He repieled. He kissed my head and we sat there together in the dorm, staring at the fire. Eventually Harry went to bed , I said goodnight to him and as soon as he went to bed and I looked around and sighed. I walked out of the Portrait and bumped into Draco.

Draco looked at me and smiled,"Hey Addi where you heading?"

I looked at him and said," To see My dad as usual, why?"

"Oh just thought you and I could take a stroll through the moonlight." He repieled.

"Forget remember I am not your type and by the way I'm taken see yeah." I said and walk away.

He watched me walk off I was like oh my gosh he won't get a clue plus if Yue found out she would be so upset that he doesn't like her. I walked into my dad's class room. I sat in his desk and found a letter on his desk, I slowly read it and It had said something about Harry's mother and his childhood. I didn't read much and I heard my father coming. I put the letter down and got my sketch book out.

"Adelia you should be in bed, you have to be up early tomorrow. " He said.

"It alright dad I should be fine, you seem so unease about all of this you alright?" I said and then asked as he sat down.

My dad sat down at his desk and said calmly," I wouldn't say it that way I trust you and the Potter boy because he wouldn't let that happened to you.

I looked at the ground for a moment and then looked up all high and brave and said, "Of course everyone knows he wouldn't let anything happen to me, But I understand your scared of my safety dad its not like I haven't gone through any danger before we'll have to see what happens."

He looks up and said,"Adelia please do be careful and you need to hang to bed I'll see you tomorrow."

We said our goodnights and I walked out and on my way back I looked up at the sky it was little cloudy and then I accidently bumped into Professor McGonagall.

"Miss. Snape what are you doing up so late you have a big morning ahead of you?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm just on my way to bed I was saying good night to my dad I'm so sorry."I said looking at the ground.

"It's alright Adelia I wish you good luck tomorrow." She said with a sigh.

I finally got to the common room and I shut the door and slid down the wall in a sigh. When I noticed Harry coming down the stairs. He looked at me. Harry walked over to where I was at and kneeled and looked like he knew what was up.

I looked at him and said, "Night Harry." And I got up and went to my dorm room. And I jumped on my bed baring my face into my pillow. And I woke up to birds chirping and a light touch on my shoulder. I slowly turned my head and noticed it was Hermione and Ron in their Pjs. I sat up and sighed.

Fleurs little sister looked at me and said," Sorry to interrupt your sleep Doe but we need to be already with In a half hour."

"Alright thanks and I hope things go right." I said putting my covers on my bed in order.

Hermione said, "You go on ahead me and Addi will get ready to go."

Fleurs little sister left and about ten minutes we were heading to the black lake. We climbed into the boat. And we rode to the spot where we were going to be dumped. We had something tied to us so we wouldn't float off unless the people who were going were saving us. We took kelp and feel asleep next thing I knew was the rush of water surrounding me. A noise was heard at top. Twenty minutes rolled by I suddenly felt a hand on my face and a slit peck on my lips I could tell it was Harry. I felt his arm linked around mine and next thing I knew forty minutes had gone by and Fleurs sister and me were above water. She couldn't swim well so I yelled for Ron to come help me get her to the platform. He jumped in and helped me. We got to the platform.

"Thanks Ron for helping me but where Harry I thought he came and got me?" I asked getting towels wrapped around me.

Hermione looked at me and looked out to the water and said," He should have been behind you."

Next thing we knew he was on the platform. I kissed his cheek and put some towels around him in relief.

I linked my arm around him and said, "Harry I knew you could do it ."

Harry put his head on my head and said, "how did you know I saved you and I finished last."

I pointed at my lips and said," actually you kissed me and I could tell it was your hand on top of that Next to last Fleur didn't get past at a certain point."

Fleur came over and said," Thank you so much you save my little sister even though she wasn't yours to save."

Ron got a kiss on the cheek and Hermione kissed him as well. Dumbledore came over and announced Cedric was first place, Harry was second for saving Fleur's sister and I at the same time and Krum was third and not least Fleur was last place. Everyone headed towards the boats me and Harry were both still yet but His arm was still around me. We sat in the boats and went to the docks then we headed to Hagrids.


End file.
